


Cheek to Cheek

by flannelcastiel



Series: Swing!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Feminization, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelcastiel/pseuds/flannelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had only been to Dean’s loft once, and the prior visit was due to the fact there was a surprise birthday party thrown in his honor. Although Dean had expressed a… a concern about he and Cas being seen together, he was willing to make an exception. For Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrandiChampane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/gifts).



> For Brandi, Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Title is from Cheek to Cheek by Fred Astaire.

Castiel had only been to Dean’s loft once, and the prior visit was due to the fact there was a surprise birthday party thrown in his honor. Although Dean had expressed a… a concern about he and Cas being seen together, he was willing to make an exception. For Valentine’s Day. [[MORE]]

A sensible man of Dean’s age and reputation would certainly not be spending such an amorous day with another man. The same goes for Castiel. They are, combined, the most influential partners the banking industry of New York has seen. And, behind closed doors (closed, very much _locked_ doors) they were lovers, too.

On the fourteenth of February, Dean slips Castiel a note during one of their board meetings.

 _Come home with me_ , it reads, and Castiel nods curtly in confirmation. Dean’s stomach does backflips, anticipation heating his blood as it drains from his brain and races to his groin area.

They stumble into his loft together, facade falling away like an ashen curtain. Dean throws himself into Cas’s arms, reveling in the wandering hands that make quick motions of pushing off the numerous layers of Dean’s suit. Dean’s fingers, too, work on the knot of Cas’s tie. He gets his lips on the base of Castiel’s throat as soon as he can, sucking a bruise far enough down that his dress shirt should hide it. But naked… the mark would be vivid and clear.

"Anxious," Cas breathes against Dean’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe as those full, cracked lips drop to Dean’s cheek. "Beautifully anxious."

"I’ve missed you," Dean admits, almost wincing at the words. He begins to clarify, maybe lessen the weight of the confession, but is cut short when Castiel adds, "I missed you too." That makes his cheeks heat.

They see each other every day in the professional sense. The only place they can usually be themselves is at that club, where Castiel wears a silken gown and the music roars to cover the sounds of their sin.

Here seems much more vulnerable. They are, after all, not playing a part. Not even hiding, really. They are two men, two men touching and kissing and loving. Yes, that’s what this is. Love.

The emotion bubbles on Dean’s lips, unexpected, and he makes haste of covering Cas’s mouth.

After a few minutes of the most melting of kisses, Dean decides their time together would be best spent in the bedroom. He pushes Castiel into it, and quickly their bodies are stretched out on the bed, slowly rocking against each other. There’s no desperation, just slow adulation.

"Dean," Castiel whispers into the silence. "I…I have something for you."

"What is it?"

An answer doesn’t come in words. Cas slides neatly off the edge of the bed onto his feet and begins to to unbuckle his pants. Finally, Dean thinks as he watches Cas peel the black dress pants down his legs. His legs—

They’re covered in black stockings, held up by a—a garter belt. Black lace, cinching at Castiel’s thick, muscular thighs.

Dean groans at the sight, palming his erection enthusiastically. “I want to take it off.”

For the first time that night, Cas offers him a slow and seductive smile that makes him quiver. “I’m waiting.”

Dean fumbles off the bed, not elegantly at all. He scrambles to his knees, finding himself submitting to Cas. He looks up, a pair of encouraging cerulean eyes blinking, anticipating what will happen next.

And what happens is Dean running his hands down Castiel’s calves, fingernails scratching through the hose covering them, as his mouth leans in. His teeth catch on the garter belt and he pulls.

The stockings come down one by one, Dean’s teeth grazing down Cas’s thigh with each tug. Once the stockings are out of the way, Dean tugs at his plain underwear, marveling at the flush, wet cock that pops free. Too good for his his inviting lips to resist.

As he swallows Cas in one go, moaning around him when fingers threat into his hair, he wonders what kind of sensible man wouldn’t want this on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
